


Save Me Voldemort

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, First Time, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Sexual Content, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-15
Updated: 2006-10-15
Packaged: 2018-09-30 06:43:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10156505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: It's October 31st, 1997. Seventeen years of life and I feel like I've lived forty. I've tried to talk to some of the professors but they just send me on my merry way. Remus and Sirius see me as my father.  hplv





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the other characters.

 

Why must everything I do have to be chosen for me? Does the old fool not realize that he's already lived his life? I know I'm just a pawn to him but I'd like to live before I have to face my destiny. It seems like whatever I do Dumbledore is always telling me that it's wrong.

Can I not have just one day to be Harry, just Harry? I'm tired of being The-Boy-Who-lived or James Potter's son. No one truly knows Harry Potter because no one has taken the time to find out. The only one I've told everything to is Moaning Myrtle. She listens to everything I have to say and I listen to her. She tells me everything that happens in Hogwarts that no living person could know. All portraits are told to report to Dumbledore, the ghosts are told the same. 

It's October 31st, 1997. Seventeen years of life and I feel like I've lived forty. I've tried to talk to some of the professors but they just send me on my merry way. Remus and Sirius see me as my father. Snape is the only one that I haven't talked to. I don't truly wish for him to know because I don't want to be ridiculed. I plan on leaving the wizarding world in a few months, once this year is over. I don't care if Voldemort is dead or not.

They haven't even begun to train me. I've been training myself in The Chamber of Secrets with everything down there. I've touched everything that the wizarding world has ever researched. Does Dumbledore think that a man who has fifty years on me is going to stick with spells, curses and hexes learned in school? I can only think that he doesn't want me to live so that Voldemort can change the world the way he wants it.

I can make it easy for the pair of them and just end my life. Go down to The Chamber and it will all be over. No one would find me and only Voldemort will know that I've been killed The rest of the world will think that I've just given up. I could send a letter to Voldemort so he can show the world that I am truly gone. It's not like anyone would care.

I'd be able to go on my terms and Dumbledore could choke on his lemon drops for all I care. There has to be a way that I'll go on my own terms and not have to go at such a young age. There is only one way that I could think is to write Voldemort and tell him I'll stay out of his way, if I got a chance to live without someone telling me what to do.

It has been a week since I've written to Voldemort and I've yet to get a response beak. Is there a way it could have been intercepted? Could Dumbledore have gotten it instead? Hedwig arrived with a letter, I didn't recognize the writing so I wonder if it could be Voldemort.

Dear Potter,

In response to your letter, I will leave you alone as long as you stay out of my way.

Lord Voldemort.

I couldn't believe that Voldemort was going to let me go just like that. Thank Merlin, I didn't want to fight or die. I have two months left until I graduate and the NEWTS are coming up. I'm glad I don't have to worry about Voldemort too. Dumbledore on the other hand was still a worry I had. What could I do to get him off of my back? If I disappear he'd just come after me.

Dear Voldemort,

Is there anyway that I could join you as your equal without having to actually fight? I need a way to get Dumbledore off my back. I'll stay with you and do anything you could ask of me as long as I don't have to fight.

Harry Potter.

It was the day of graduation when Voldemort finally got back to me. Telling me to meet him after graduation in The Chamber of Secrets. By the time I reached the Chamber I had snapped at thirty people.

“Potter, it's about time you made it. I was wondering if your letters had been a ploy. After all why would you want to join me?”

“No ploy, I just want out of Dumbledore's grasp. I know you can do that so here I am.”

“Come along than and we'll get going to Riddle Manor.” The two of us spent the next five months getting to know each other. I helped Voldemort with strategies. I no longer had to worry about Dumbledore as Voldemort had killed him. I wanted to help Voldemort in some other way. He had helped me get away from Dumbledore, I couldn't believe he helped me. 

I know my feelings for Voldemort have changed. I tried to deny it at first but I now know that I love him. But how do you tell a dark lord that you love him? It took three weeks before Voldemort walked in on me talking about how I loved him.

“You love me?” I jumped as I heard him behind me. I spun around only to have him catch me as I fell.

“Yes I do. Please don't make me leave. I won't be in your way but it would kill me to have to leave now.”

Voldemort leaned in and kissed me. He ran his tongue over my bottom lip causing me to gasp. We fought for dominance before he ran his hands over my sides. I moaned and wrapped my arms around his neck. His hands found their way under my shirt before he banished all clothes but our boxers. I had no idea that we were moving backwards until my legs hit the couch. We fell backwards never once breaking the kiss. My hands went from his shoulders down his back and into his boxers. I pushed his boxers down ands slowly pumped his penis. Voldemort groaned as he rid me of my boxers and grabbed the lube. He slowly prepared me until I was ready. He coated his cock with lube before gently pushing past the ring of muscles and into my anus. He paused so that I could get used o the feeling of being full before pushing in all the way. We moved together,thrusting faster and harder as both our climaxes built up. He slammed into me we both came screaming each other's names.

 

Tom has the heir that we've been talking about for the last nine months. I've just given birth to out twins. A baby boy Alexander Tomas Riddle and our baby girl Kristen Lilian Riddle. I have given up on the Potter name continuing as I'd rather Tom's line live on. We are going to be bonded in a month and the twins will be held by Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape. Severus has been on the dark side all along. I can barely wait until I can drop the Potter name and join the rest of my family as a Riddle.


End file.
